


Wanda Maximoff

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin



Series: Inside the Mind of.... [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, Maximoff Twin Feels, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodSin
Summary: Wow, I'm back??? Finally got around to writing something again. I've been thinking about Wanda a lot lately so here she is, please let me know what you think. It's pretty short but I'm proud.Also, it's partially inspired by the song Brothers by Penny & Sparrow, which I would highly recommend listening to!





	Wanda Maximoff

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm back??? Finally got around to writing something again. I've been thinking about Wanda a lot lately so here she is, please let me know what you think. It's pretty short but I'm proud.
> 
> Also, it's partially inspired by the song Brothers by Penny & Sparrow, which I would highly recommend listening to!

How do you continue living, when you lose a part of yourself? Do you even try? Or do you sit and wait, wait for the rest of you to disappear; to turn to smoke, and be taken by the wind.

Wanda was alone in her room, standing in from of the sliding glass door that leads to a small balcony. The weather was quite mild, but she was still wrapped tightly in a wool shawl. There was a coldness to her, that ran deep to her bones. It seemed to always be there, lurking just beneath the surface. It had been there ever since Sokovia. When she had lost him. It’s not something you prepare or plan for because you do everything in your power not to think about it. The thought is like a grey cloud, though, always in the back of your mind. Especially when you lived the kind of life they did. And when it happens…

He was always there for her. Since before they had even entered the world, they had sworn to protect one another. He always did. Putting up a fight, not letting anyone bring any harm to his “little” sister (as if 12 minutes really made a difference). And when the time came, when it mattered the most….she couldn’t return the favor. All she could do was collapse, energy and grief erupting from her very core. She didn’t see it. She didn’t watch it happen…

But she felt it.

She felt every bullet pierce her skin as if it had been her instead of him. Ripping through her body and soul, and as they made their exit, they took her heart with her. Ripping it from her chest, and in the end, having no use for it. It had stopped beating, had died while still a part of her.

Her first instinct was to follow him. She always did, no matter where he went. She smiled, thinking about the cocky look on his face because naturally, he always got there first. But he would wait for her. He’d always wait.

But now he was gone, and it was the first time that she was unable to follow. That’s what she told herself, what she had to repeat over and over, because if she didn’t.. she might try. But she could hear him. Telling her that she dare not. That there is more to her than him. So much more, she just needed to find it.

Because she is not anger. Or destruction, or fear. She is power, light, and love. Searing and endless and utterly unstoppable.

_Don’t give up, don’t you quit on me_.

Wherever he was, he would wait. Counting the days, eager to see her face again. His best friend, who he would miss every single day. But patiently he would wait, for as long as it would take.

_And if hope Keeps you young and wild_

Because she wasn’t finished here. This world was hers. Seared and scarred, unable to fight for itself. “ _I have to protect it_ ”, she thought, a small smile forming on her face. She gently placed her hand on her stomach, looking towards the setting sun.

_Then if you please_

Because it would soon belong to them.

_I’d like to die as a child_


End file.
